


Not your time yet |Starker|

by ShionSland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Menos de 1k palabras, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-trailer Avengers EndGame, Starker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionSland/pseuds/ShionSland
Summary: Tras cuatro días luchando contra el hambre, la sed y su malestar general, Tony decide darse por vencido con la esperanza de poder reencontrarse con Peter en el más allá. Sin embargo, ni muerto, Peter dejará que Tony se desplome y lo abandone todo.





	Not your time yet |Starker|

Su garganta seca, su estómago rugiendo y sus caóticas emociones solo le presagiaban lo inevitable. Se moría. Tony se incorporó hasta poder alcanzar su casco en el que grabó un último mensaje que nadie llegaría a escuchar pero no le importaba. 

 

Así como él lo veía, morir de esa forma no era tan malo. Todo viaje ha de tener un final, a algunos les llega antes y a otros después, de una u otra forma. Sin embargo, él ya no tenía nada ni nadie por quien luchar. La luz de su vida y el ser más importante para él en todo el maldito universo, se le había escapado de entre sus brazos entre granos de arena llevados por el viento. No quedaba nada. 

 

Tony se había prometido buscar una forma de recuperarlo pero tras cuatro días sin ingerir alimentos o bebidas, su cuerpo y su mente se comenzaban a sintonizar ante su inminente desvanecimiento. De no ser así, la reserva de oxígeno que se acabaría a la mañana siguiente, acabaría el trabajo. 

 

Repetía. No era una manera tan mala de morir. Era bello observar el cosmos, lo inexplorado y lo misterioso mientras esperaba sumirse en un sueño eterno donde podría volver a abrazar, besar y reír junto a Peter.

 

—  **Siempre se ha tratado de tí** — dijo al vacío de la nave, sufriendo la irritación de su garganta en el proceso. —  **Al menos, soñaré eternamente contigo.** — cerró los ojos, deseando por una vez que existiese algún tipo de dimensión etérea donde pudiese reencontrarse con Peter y vivir su post vida junto a él. 

 

Tony sintió su espalda resbalar por la pared, su cabeza chocar contra algo, su tórax luchando por expandirse una vez más y, finalmente, su mente desvanecerse.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró ante un espacio anaranjado donde Peter le observaba con una sonrisa que él amaba y por la que daría cualquier cosa. Tony se la devolvió y avanzó unos pasos hasta poder rozar las palmas y los dedos de su pareja. 

 

—  **Por fin podemos estar juntos, Pete.** — el chico desplazó su mirada de la contraria hacia el suelo y negó con la cabeza. Sus manos temblaban entre las propias. —  **No, no puedes decirme esto.**

 

Peter levantó nuevamente su mirada a la vez que sus manos hacían un recorrido desde las muñecas de Tony hasta la parte trasera de su cuello. Primero, se puso de puntillas y apoyó sus frentes y, a eso, le siguió un beso dulce y a la vez amargo, como ambos los recordaban. El café y el azúcar mezclados en aquella maravillosa sensación. 

 

—  **Aún no es tú momento, Tony** — la voz suave y aguda de Peter lo sacó de la ensoñación. —  **Hay algo que solo tú puedes hacer.**

 

—  **No puedes pedirme esto, amor. Te he concedido mil y una cosas pero no puedes pedirme que me vaya a un mundo sin tí.** — lo sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos, con miedo a que nuevamente se desvaneciera en el aire y no pudiese escuchar su voz otra vez. —  **No cuando eres todo cuanto me importa.**

 

Peter se liberó de su abrazo y se posicionó detrás de él, manteniendo sus manos en los ojos del mayor. Tony sintió como sus dolores, la fatiga, el hambre y la sed emergían nuevamente a la vez que el arácnido deslizaba sus palmas hasta sujetar sus hombros y él se permitió abrir los ojos. 

 

En aquel espacio anaranjado observó miles de millones de seres que se refugiaban en sus recuerdos a los pies de una gran estructura que no proyectaba sombra. Strange, T'Challa, Barnes, Wanda...Solo eran unas de las tantas caras conocidas. Peter nuevamente lo rodeó y extendió sus brazos: Él también pertenecía a aquel colectivo. Tony sentía sus ojos escocer, signo de unas lágrimas que no se deslizaban ni lo harían por su severa deshidratación.

 

—  **Te necesitan...Te necesito, pero no aquí.**

 

Nuevamente, una sonrisa. Esta vez, desgarradora, como un adios. 

 

— **Lo siento, tendrás que concederme otra tontería, amor.**

 

Otra vez, un beso. Esta vez, sumamente amargo, como el café que acostumbraba a beber en sus momentos de soledad.

 

—  **Te amo, Tony. Aún no es tu momento.** — el chico dio un paso hacia atrás como invitándolo a abandonar aquella extraña dimensión.

 

Tony intentó sujetarse de la mano a Peter pero como si la realidad lo hubiese agarrado por el cuello, salió disparado en dirección contraria, alejándose rápidamente de su luz y vida para sumirle nuevamente en la oscuridad de una cabina solitaria flotando en medio de la nada.

 

En ese mismo instante una luz que procedía del exterior lo cegó y, cuando pudo agudizar sus maltratadas pupilas, observó una nave que se extendía gloriosa frente a él. 

 

Tal vez su viaje aún no llegase a su fin y, muy posiblemente, en algún punto, Peter volvería a formar parte de él. 

 

—  **Supondré que era un hasta pronto** — murmuró tras rozar con su índice sus resecos labios y, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, se puso de pie dispuesto a abordar aquella nave. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado pese a lo corto que es.  
> Esta loca idea ha surgido inmediatamente de mi cabeza tras ver el trailer y, pese a mis tareas universitarias, no me iba a quedar tranquila si no lo escribía.  
> Ahí van mis más sinceros deseos de que Tony no muera en la próxima película y que, en algún momento, él y Peter se reencuentren.  
> Esta espero que sea la primera de muchas obras para este fandom.  
> ¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!  
> Un saludo,  
> ShionSland.


End file.
